


Room

by Negansdaughter



Category: Criminal Minds, SWAT - Fandom
Genre: Brie Larson - Freeform, Derek Morgan - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapped, Shemar Moore - Freeform, criminal minds - Freeform, room
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negansdaughter/pseuds/Negansdaughter
Summary: 8 years ago Hondo’s daughter Brie was kidnapped and was held captive in a shed. One day Hondo’s team does a raid at the kidnapper’s house. They see the shed in the back yard and rescue a young woman who happens to be Hondo’s daughter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is a little flashback

// May 3rd 2010. 

* It’s a nice spring day and the last week of school for 10 year old Brie. She wakes up and gets ready for the day. She runs downstairs to see her dad making breakfast. *

Hi daddy! * She runs to him. *

Hey princess. * He picks her up and spins her around * 

* Brie doesn’t look much like her dad. Hondo is black and Brie is white with blonde hair like her mother. *

* Hondo puts her down * ok now eat up we gotta get going. 

* Brie looks at her dad* I was thinking of walking today. 

* Hondo nods * yeah we can walk today. 

* Brie shakes her head* No, I mean by myself. 

* Hondo sighs * No. I don’t want you walking alone. 

* Brie looks at her dad* I won’t be alone. I’m gonna meet Mary at her house. Pleaaasee Daddy. I’m a big girl now. I can do it. 

* Hondo sighs * alright fine, only if you call me from Mary’s house and I’m picking you up today. Also don’t talk to anyone. You hear me?

* Brie smiles and hugs her dad* thanks dad. I love you. See you later. 

* Brie takes her bag and heads out the door. Hondo Chuckles. *

Love you too. 

* He gets ready and heads off to work*


	2. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brie doesn’t show up at school

* Hondo arrives to work at the Police station. He goes over to Luca and Deacon.* Hey is Chris and Buck here yet ?

* Deacon Shakes his head * Oh here they come now. 

* Chris and Buck walk over. Buck looks at his team* I guess it’s gonna be a slow day for us. 

* Hondo’s phone rings. He picks it up* Hondo. 

* On the other end* Sir your daughter didn’t arrive at school today. Is there a reason why she is absent?

* Hondo gets a worried look on his face. * No.. what?! No she was walking to school. She should be there. Ok I’ll be down there as soon as I can. * he hangs up the phone *

* Buck and the rest of the team walk over to Hondo* Is everything ok? 

 

* He looks at them* Brie didn’t make it to school. I let her walk to school. * Hondo walks to the doors and the team follows him. *

*They jump into the SWAT truck. Buck looks at Hondo* we’ll find her don’t worry. I’m sure she just got lost or something. 

* Hondo sighs *

* The team arrives to the school. Hondo runs in. He runs over to the principals office. * I’m Hondo, Brie’s father.

* Mary is in the office with Mary and her mother. The principal is on the otherside of the desk. Mary’s mom looks at him* 

Hondo. She never made it to our house. We just assumed you dropped her off

* Hondo looks at them* No she was walking to your house. I.. I need to go find her. 

* Hondo runs out of the building and back to the truck * Send all units surrounding my neighborhood and the school. She has to be around here somewhere. Someone took her. They took my baby. 

* Hondo and the team start searching for her. No trace of Brie. After a few months people stopped looking. Except for Hondo. *


End file.
